From Beginning To End
by xXHEARTLESSANGELXx
Summary: Ok so my first story... Let me know what you think, constructive critisism please. Mentions of child abuse both sexual and physical, chapters will be more explicit and will contain consensual and non-consensual sex. Also descriptive self harm, substance abuse and just generally upseting stuff to be honest.


Ok so my first story... Let me know what you think, constructive critisism please and its like 2:50am while i write this so you know. Mentions of child abuse both sexual and physical, chapters will be more explicit and will contain consensual and non-consensual sex. Also descriptive self harm, substance abuse and just generally upseting stuff to be honest. Do Not Read If Your Triggers are mentioned in this bit because i would hate for that. Warnings personalto each chapter will be posted before the chapter.

* * *

Mentions physical child abuse, emotional trauma and if you understand the way its worded sexual child abuse, all toward a 5yr old

* * *

It began on a cold september morning, Jay, was 5 and making his own way to school, because, as his dad put it "It ain't even that cold out, yur little fag!".

Jay hears the screeching of car tires behind him, only recognising the sound from the amount of times his dad 'pretended' to run him over. Diving to the side to protect himself he avoids getting hit, he's lucky it wasn't his dad, then he gets grounded for avoiding the vehicle, no fun, and for letting it hit him, hospital trip. Ignoring these thoughts he turns to look to see who tried to hit him. He looks in the car and see's a kind but angry-looking pregnant woman, and he hears shouting from the inside of the car. "I hate you so much! I'm getting out! You won't ever see me again!", "I've got bigger things to worry about you spoilt brat! Just get out and apologise to the trampy kid I just nearly hit beacause of you!", "Ew! But mum! He's trampy he'll probably expect us to be friends...", Jay stopped listening after this.

It's the story of his life. Mam disappeared because she stood up to dad. He never had friends because he was scraggy, it was deliberate, meant nobody cared when his dad hurt him. Nobody cared when the neighbor forced him to play with him in the shed. Nobody cared when he came into school limping because he was the stupid, scruffy kid, but he wasn't stupid and he wasn't scruffy by choice, and he'd become rich and famous one day and show them all they were wrong about him.

Jay continues his slow, painful walk, reaching the school 10 minutes late, thinking of nothing but the kind looking woman, her rude son, the caring husband at home and the baby on the way, wishing he could trade anything to live with them for one day. He received a phone call home. He was in deep, deep trouble later this probably deserved a kettle, instead of a belt.

* * *

Simon, who was also 5, was in the car with his heavily pregnant mother. "I don't wanna go to skewl mammy!," he bawled while throwing a world-class tantrum, "It not fair! You and Daddy down't have to go!". Pamela Cooper sat in the car and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright Si, I'll put it another way," grumbling angrily to herself more than the child, "You go to school, now when I drop you off, or I can let you out of the car right now and you can walk on your first day." Now of course the child heard everything he wasn't supposed to. "Mummy stop the car. I will walk. I wuwd wather walk than spend any more time in this car with you!". , sick of her childs selfish attitude and not watching the road, or pavement, slammed the brakes on and pulled up onto the curb narrowly missing a scruffy looking child with dark hair.

After another shouting match convinces her son to apologise to the poor boy they nearly hit. Simon being Simon, opens the car window and shouts out something about being sorry for nearly killing the poor tramp even though he probably deserved it, his mum shouts at him again and they're on their way, arriving exactly on time, sparing no thought for the kid they almost killed on the way there.

* * *

Just sort of imagine Si's voice as an annoying look at me im so cute berins, and Jays assort of the everybody hates me so im dead shy berin's voice. So opinions people? Pweeeeeese?


End file.
